Vouchers
by RainbowKissed
Summary: Ron heard something on the radio one day, and decided to give it a go. The only thing that stands in his way is time, tempers and a pregnant Hermione!


_Hey! Another one-shot that isn't depressing! Never would have thought i could do that, but i did! I had this idea after i heard people talking on the radio, go figure:D_

_Anyway! Hope you like it and i would appreciate the feedback:D_

_Thanks to The Steppy One for reading, beta-ing and just answering all my queries about this ,fic:D You're a star! _

* * *

**"Vouchers"**

****

Hermione sighed, pressing her hands on her well-rounded stomach. She was tired, hungry and not in the best mood for being dragged round the shops by a strangely motivated Ron. He never liked shopping; in fact he did almost anything to get out of it, so why was he acting so strange now?

"Ron?" Hermione asked her husband as he dragged her by the hand into John Lewis.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron replied sweetly.

"What are we doing?" She asked curiously, not sure what Ron was up to.

"Shopping, of course!" Ron replied a little too excitedly for Hermione's liking.

"Ron, you don't shop" Hermione stated clearly whilst talking a deep breath _'Not long to go now!' _

He ignored her by taking her to the perfume counter where an annoyingly cheerful sales assistant was waiting for them.

"How can I help you today?" The sales assistant asked with a wide smile, Hermione scoffed whilst Ron laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I am looking for some perfume for my wife" Ron replied with a determined look. Hermione tried to protest by pulling her hand away but his grip was too strong.

"What kind of perfume does your wife like?" The sales assistant asked in a patronising way. Hermione snorted. _'Talking as if I am not here! How dare he! Oh wait until we get home! Then he will be sorry!'_

"Could we try that one?" Ron asked as he picked up a small oval glass bottle with a golden liquid inside. He handed it to the sales assistant, who simply smiled.

"Of course you can!" She picked up a testing card and sprayed the perfume heavily. Hermione caught a whiff of the scent and let out a small cough that sounded as if she was choking.

"Ron, that's too strong!" Hermione protested.

"Ok, we will try another one" He replied as he picked up the bottle that was next to it and handed it to the sales assistant, this time it had a green liquid inside a tall glass bottle.

"Ok!" She replied cheerfully as she repeated the process of spraying the perfume heavily onto a strip of testing card, choking Hermione in the process.

"Ron!"

"Ok! Ok! Not that one!" He said with a slight smile as he chose another one for the lady to test.

Hermione sighed "Ron, can we go now?" Hermione asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Not yet, we couldn't possibly go now!" Ron replied with a grin.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh before jolting over in pain.

"Hermione!" Ron said half excitedly, half concerned.

"I'm ok…just the baby kicking hard!" Hermione said reassuringly, although she swore she heard a "damn" coming from Ron. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and sighed. _'I don't know how much more of this I can take!'_

Ron dragged her away from the perfume counter, picking up on the fact that she was becoming aggravated with the overly cheerful sales assistant. Personally he thought she was sweet, but he wouldn't admit that to Hermione. The last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of a heavily pregnant and hormonal curse.

Ron dragged her towards the electrical department to look at the various televisions, hi-fis and various other electrical goods. Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband's fascination with muggle technology.

He dragged Hermione to the largest television he could find and stared at it in wonder.

"Isn't it great Hermione?" Ron asked in awe.

"Isn't what great?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

"This" He said in a daze as he pointed to the large, plasma television screen.

Hermione sighed, massaging her temples. Suddenly she was getting a headache "Yes Ron…it's the best thing since sliced bread" She said sarcastically.

Ron just shrugged off a seemingly annoyed Hermione and dragged her to a large hi-fi that he had spotted.

"Hermione! Look at this! It's so big!" Ron said looking slightly bemused.

Hermione sighed whilst rubbing her aching back "Ron! Really! What is the point of this trip?" she scolded trying not to attract too much attention.

"I want to look round a muggle store, its educational Hermione," Ron stated with one of his famous cheeky grins.

"Looking at electrical goods isn't exactly educational Ron! I take you round all the time to look at things for the house but you would rather spend the time playing quid…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence as Ron covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hermione dear, remember where we are," He said in a nervous tone trying to detract the attention that his wife was getting.

"Since when do you call me 'dear', Darling?" Hermione snapped back annoyed at being called 'dear'. She hated being called that; it made her feel old.

Ron smiled nervously at his wife before something else got his attention. Hermione sighed as he pulled her yet again at a speed she struggled to keep up with to see Ron looking in awe at a sleek white and green laptop.

"Ron, it's just a laptop! A stupid laptop! What is so fascinating with a laptop?" Hermione stressed, holding her rounded-stomach taking a deep breath to calm herself. She let out a groan in pain but ignored it, assuming it was the baby kicking violently again.

Ron noticed Hermione groaning in pain and immediately went to her side.

"Hermione?" He asked, slightly excitedly.

"Just the baby kicking, no need to worry Ron," Hermione said, as if she was trying to reassure herself rather than Ron.

"Ok…if you're sure…" Ron hesitated, the baby was kicking more frequently than usual, and the kicks seemed to be more painful than he remembered from Hermione's previous reactions.

Ron was dragging Hermione round the home section, which displayed many tables, chairs and beds. Hermione sighed, she was tired and her feet ached so much from all the walking she had been doing. She gave out a loud yawn, which got Ron's attention.

"Hermione, if you are tired you can always sit down," Ron offered kindly as he pointed to a display sofa.

Hermione snorted at the idea "Ron! You have got to be kidding me! If I sit down it would take me years to be able to get back up again! Remember last time? I spent ages trying to get up of _that_ seat!" Hermione protested.

"That _seat _just happens to be one of my mum's favourite chairs!" Ron retorted, looking annoyed.

"Well she should have thought of that before she sat me in it! She knew it would swallow me up whole!" Hermione replied loudly.

"Well it's not her fault you sank into it!"

"Are you calling me fat? If you are I will he…"

"Hermione! No I am not calling you fat! And remember where you are!" Ron said, trying to calm Hermione down without risking exposure.

"Then what where you implying?" Hermione demanded.

"I wasn't implying anything! All I was saying was that it's not my mum's fault that you sank into the chair!" By the look on Hermione's face he knew he had said the wrong thing "I mean its…I… I didn't mean you were fat…it's just the chair is soft…and when something big…I mean something heavy…NO! I mean something…well something goes on it, it sinks!" Ron could feel the tiny sweat beads collecting on his forehead. He had to be careful what he said around a heavily pregnant and hormonal Hermione.

"Yeah, sure…" Hermione huffed, obviously fed up with wondering around the shop when she was tired, hungry and needed to use the ladies room.

* * *

They walked round together, reaching the toy section of the department store. Hermione let a light smile escape her lips as she saw shelves stacked with hundreds of different toys.

Ron was amazed at how many toys there were. He was like a child again, excitedly looking around the toys trying to find one he liked. He came across a shelf that was labelled with rainbow letters _'Pocket Money Wonders'_. He gave a small laugh at the tiny toys that where cheaply priced. It was then when he came across something that caught his. It was unlike anything he had seen before; it was a bag without the hole at the top, it was stitched up all the way round and when he threw it in the air, he could hear something inside.

"Hermione!" Ron called to his wife who was looking at the teddy bears "Hermione! Come and look at this!"

Hermione slowly made her way to her husband and gave a light chuckle seeing him excitingly holding up a toy he had found.

"Hermione, what is this thing?" Ron asked, looking amazed at what he had just found.

Hermione chuckled, "It's a bean bag, Ron"

"So you put beans in it?" Ron asked looking slightly confused, two women walked past and gave him a strange look, and they had obviously over-heard their conversation.

Hermione laughed "No, don't be silly Ron, they put small beads in the bag, that's why it makes that sound"

"Ahh…Ok," Ron replied "Can we get one?"

Hermione chuckled, "Err…Ok, if you want to"

Hermione stepped backwards bumping into someone, she turned round looking embarrassed and apologised to the lady she knocked.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said sweetly as the lady smiled.

"Oh, don't worry dear," The lady said in a cheerful tone "Oh! Is this your first time?"

Hermione was dumbfounded, "Excuse me?"

The lady simply laughed as two small children looked up at Hermione from behind their mother; Hermione gave them a nervous smile as their beady eyes peered up at her. _'Those children are really starting to freak me out'_

"You're first time being a mother of course!" The lady said whilst smiling broadly, which freaked Hermione out a little too much.

"Oh! Yes! Yes it is, now if you excuse me; I have to go," Hermione said quickly, trying to get rid of the freaky mother and children.

"Mummy? What is that thing that is poking out of the fat lady's bag?"

Hermione's eyes widened, she looked for the person who had just spoken. When she looked down she was greeted by the boy's curious eyes as he pointed at her whilst clutching his mother's skirt.

"Now, Now Jonathan! Don't be so rude! I am sure what is in the lady's hand bag is none of your business…although…I hope it's not what I think it is…" The lady said with a strange look as she too looked at Hermione's bag. Hermione looked absolutely gob smacked.

"Mummy! Mummy! She has the same colour eyes as me!" The little girl said proudly, Hermione rolled her eyes _'These children are getting on my nerves' _

"Oh, so she does! You're a clever girl, Emily!" The mother proudly cheered as she patted her daughter on the shoulders.

There was an awkward silence; Hermione thought that she could get away but she knew it was too good to be true.

"So!" The mother said excitedly.

Hermione sighed, "Yes?"

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" She asked curiously with a wide smile.

Hermione felt a little uneasy talking to this woman "No, not yet"

The lady looked shocked, "Why not? You won't be ready!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you won't be ready! What about the nursery! The baby's clothes? Haven't you even given this a thought?" The mother shrieked, which scared Hermione greatly.

'_I am being reprimanded by someone I do not know, great!' _Hermione took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shouting at this woman.

"No, my husband and I wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise we are perfectly ready thank you very much!" Hermione said through clenched teeth, trying so hard not to shout and scream at this awful woman.

"Oh look at the time! Come on children we have to go…"

"But mummy!" Jonathan protested

"We want to stay and talk to the big lady!" Emily joined in. Hermione had to gather all the will power she had to stop herself from doing something to the children that she may regret later.

"But dears, the lady is busy right now" The mother said in a soft voice, trying to prevent a tantrum from occurring.

"We want to stay with the big lady!" They both cried, Hermione sighed; her headache was somehow turning into a migraine.

"No, you cannot stay with the lady, she has other things to do" The mother said, getting a little annoyed at her two children.

"NO! WE WANT TO STAY HERE!"

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Hermione cried, hoping that someone would come and save her from the horrible children. _'Where in Merlin's name are you, RON?'_

"If you both come now, I will buy you both some ice-cream!" The mother bargained as black mail.

"ICE-CREAM!" They both cheered excitedly as they ran off.

The mother watched them run round happily, "Well it was nice meeting you…What did you say your name was again?"

'_I didn't…I didn't even want to talk to you!'_ "Oh, It's Hermione"

"Hermione! Oh that's a lovely name! Well it was nice meeting you, and good luck with the baby," She said as she rubbed Hermione's stomach and walked off.

"Why do people do that?" Hermione scolded when the lady was out of earshot.

"Because you're pregnant," Ron said behind her, carrying some shopping bags.

"Where were you when this was happening?" Hermione asked, obviously annoyed.

"When what was happening?" Ron asked with a confused look planted on his face.

Hermione sighed, "Two kids were having a tantrum over me! Imagine that! Any normal kid would have a tantrum over a toy or a sweet! These kids have tantrums about people! They called me fat and big! I have never been more offended but flattered at the same time!" Hermione said in disbelief. "Those children where strange"

Ron just laughed, "Just think how our little one will be like!"

"Oh dear Merlin!" Hermione cried, "If my children turn out like _that _I really will scream!"

"They couldn't have been _that _bad!" Ron said looking slightly amused.

"Oh really, how would you like to have some strange woman talking to you when all you want to do is go and pee! She keeps you talking for ages when you don't even know her! Not to mention her kids, staring up at you referring to you as the 'fat' or 'big' lady! Also the fact that they were having a tantrum about me! ME! Of all the things in the world to throw a tantrum over, they picked me! And the mother! Touching my stomach before she left! Who does she think she is? I mean can't I go out without people touching my stomach like it will bring them luck?" Hermione explained, feeling exasperated.

"It's because you're pregnant, Hermione" Ron said matter-of-factly

"So it gives people an excuse to touch my stomach, if it was normal circumstances than that woman will be in a lot of trouble! Why do that? Why?" Hermione retorted.

"Hermione calm down!" Laughed Ron obviously amused by Hermione's rant.

"Oh I am glad you think this is funny!" Hermione snapped as she punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Hermione! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his arm, easing the pain.

"For telling me to calm down! That woman was touching my stomach like it is a main attraction at a freak show! My stomach is not a freak Ron! It's not a freak!" Hermione shouted hysterically whilst Ron was trying to calm her, despite her aggressive objection beforehand.

"Hermione, please lower your voice. You are attracting attention!" Ron pleaded, ignoring the look she was giving him.

"I don't care! I am annoyed, tired, hungry and I need the toilet so don't you _dare _tell me to calm down or lower my voice!" Hermione huffed with tears forming in her eyes.

Seeing the tears forming in her eyes made Ron panic. _'Oh Merlin! Now she is going to cry and everyone will think that I made her cry! What do I do?' _

"Hermione! Please don't cry, please…I'll let you go to the toilet then we can go to the café they have here. How does that sound?" Ron offered, hoping that Hermione would agree.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine! But don't rush me!" She ordered as they both made their way to the toilets.

* * *

After fifthteen minutes, Hermione emerged from the ladies toilets looking refreshed. Ron was waiting for her by the door with his hands in his jean pocket.

"Took your time, didn't you?" Ron joked.

"Well I'd like to see you try to relieve yourself with a big bulging stomach and trousers that are one size too small!" Hermione snapped.

Ron sighed, "You're cranky, let's just get something to eat"

Hermione stopped and glared at her husband, "What do you mean 'I'm cranky, let's get something to eat'?"

Ron took a deep breath, wondering if he dare say anything.

"Well?" Hermione demanded, waiting for an answer.

"Well…when you are hungry…you get cranky…" Ron explained nervously, afraid of Hermione's temper.

"I do NOT get cranky when I am hungry!" Hermione snapped. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she put her hands to her stomach.

Ron looked panicked, "H…Hermione!"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm fine…baby kicking that's all…come on let's get something to eat"

"Hermione, are you sure? The baby might be coming," Ron warned carefully, trying not to push any more of Hermione's buttons.

"I am sure, now let's get something to eat!" Hermione demanded as she walked slowly towards the café with a worried Ron closely behind.

When they got to the café located on the top floor of the department store, Ron told Hermione to sit down whilst he went to get their lunch. Hermione didn't complain she was tired and aching all over so she was more than happy to go and sit down and relax.

Ron came back with two tuna sandwiches and two small pots of tea. He poured the tea into two cups and gave one to Hermione with a smile.

Hermione smiled back but instantly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and to ease the pain but it didn't work. She suddenly felt a wet patch leaking out of her trousers and onto the seat, she paled; the baby was coming. Ron noticed Hermione's sudden change in composure and gave her a worried glance.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" He asked softly as he took her hand in his.

Hermione continued to take deep breaths, as the pains became more frequent. "R…Ron…I…think…I…am…in…l…labour," She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT?"

"I'M IN LABOUR!" She screamed as another jolt of pain went through her, she whimpered in pain.

"RIGHT! OK…" He looked shocked… "Right…"

"GET A BLOODY DOCTOR!" Hermione screamed as she clutched her stomach whilst moving about in her now wet seat.

"Right…a doctor…" Ron said, panicking. He pulled out Hermione's phone from her bag and dialled the number for St. Mungo's maternity ward so they could send someone out to help Hermione.

"Hello! Yes! I need a healer for my wife! She is in labour…and in pain…well of course she is in pain if she is in labour…" Ron realised he was rambling, he didn't know what to do or say, he was scared and worried for Hermione and the soon to be born baby. "Come quick! What? Half an hour? Are you serious? Fine! Just get here quickly, yeah John Lewis…yeah…OK, thanks"

He threw the phone back into Hermione's bag and helped her to the floor. Her breathing was quick and he could see sweat beads forming on her forehead.

After hearing what was going on, a member of staff came running towards them and offered them to come into the office nearby. Hermione gratefully accepted, not wanting to give birth on a café floor; she wanted to contain as much dignity as she could during this birth.

She was carefully moved, supported by Ron and the member of staff to the nearest office. They carefully placed Hermione on the floor with cushions to make her feel more comfortable. The member of staff then left, having been called away to help with another matter.

"They are going to be about half an hour…" He said suddenly, hoping she won't have an outburst of anger.

"WHAT? I don't think I can last that LOOONG!" Hermione cried out in pain. "I hate you," She blurted out after her pain subsided for the moment.

"WHAT? Why?" Ron demanded, puzzled by her hurtful comment.

"For getting me pregnant in the first…PLACE!"

"Sorry…" He said quietly.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Hermione said through clenched teeth as she was trying to ease the pain.

"Sorry," He said, a little louder this time making sure that Hermione heard.

"What are you sorry for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"You heard…What are you sorry …FOR?" Hermione asked as another contraction caused pain to shoot through her body.

"For getting you pregnant?" He asked, not fully knowing the answer.

"WHAT? So you are sorry for giving us a child?" Hermione asked, looking hurt.

Ron paled and his eyes widened, "NO! Not at all!"

"Then what?"

"I…I…I…" Ron began but he didn't know what to say.

"You what?"

"For putting you through this pain?" Ron asked with a nervous smile.

"Good! So you should be!" Hermione exclaimed as another jolt of pain shot through her.

"I better get those vouchers I heard about…" Ron mumbled to himself. He had heard people talking on a muggle radio that Hermione had brought early on morning and they had said something about if someone goes into labour whilst in the shop you receive some vouchers to spend. This amazed Ron and he wanted his own chance of winning vouchers, he just couldn't tell Hermione what he was up to. He knew she would kill him.

"What was that?" Hermione demanded as her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, Hermione…nothing," Ron quickly said, hoping she wouldn't go further with this.

"No, you said something. I want to know what you said!" Hermione was taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm, but she could feel her anger bubbling inside waiting to explode.

"It's not important, Hermione," Ron stated praying to Merlin that he wouldn't have to tell Hermione when she was like this.

"Then why did you say what you did? Tell me what you said Ron!" She took a deep breath as another shot of pain ran through her, "I swear to Merlin Ron if you don't tell me I will hex your bits into the next millennium!"

Ron paled, unsure on whether Hermione meant the threat she just made, "Hermione, remember where we are…" He said quietly as Hermione grabbed his shirt in her clenched fists.

"I know very well where we are Ron, _and I will risk exposure if I have to!" _She said through clenched teeth, Ron has never seen Hermione like this, and he was scared for his safety.

"You wouldn't do that…" Ron said nervously, hoping that Hermione was in fact joking.

"I would," She said glaring at her husband who was smiling nervously at her, "Now, are you going to tell me what you just said or am I going to have to do it the hard way?" She slowly made her way into her bag and was about to grab her wand before…

"WAIT!" Ron demanded.

"Wait? Now why would I do that?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"I will tell you! I will tell you, just please don't hurt me!" He pleaded with the sadistic Hermione.

"Go on then, before I do something I may not regret," Hermione said softly, which made Ron extremely nervous.

"Well…you see, you know that muggle radio you bought?" He began, hoping that this was just a bad dream.

Hermione was puzzled, and unsure where he was heading "Yes… What has the radio got to do with this?"

"Well…I was listening to it, like you said I should…so you can't really complain about that because…"

"RON!" Hermione screamed in annoyance.

"Right, the story! Ok, so I was listening to the morning muggle people and one of them was talking about his pregnant wife and how soon it was until the baby was due to be born. He said something about taking his wife shopping when she was due in hopes that she would go into labour in a shop, which means he may get vouchers to spend…" Ron explained nervously, he could feel his hands sweating.

Hermione looked at Ron with a confused expression on her face, "Wait, what does this have to do with me?" She asked, Ron breathed a sigh of relief too soon, because at that moment something clicked and he could tell from Hermione's facial expression that she caught on, and wasn't best pleased.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSESNITIVE GIT!" Hermione screamed, as Ron fell back and quickly moved away to a distance where Hermione couldn't physically hurt him.

"H…Hermione…" Ron started but was cut off by a screaming Hermione.

"YOU DRAGGED ME OUT HERE IN HOPES OF ME GOING INTO LABOUR, SUFFERING COMPLETE HUMILIATION JUST FOR A FEW VOUCHERS!" Hermione was turning a nice shade of pink as her faces flushed.

"Well…I wouldn't put it that way…"

"YOU GIT! MAKING ME WALK AROUND THE SHOP FOR HOURS ON END DOING NOTHING BUT WEARING ME OUT FOR YOUR SELFISH NEEDS!"

"But Hermione…"

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD OUTSMART ME? DID YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT THIS WOULD BE A GREAT PRANK TO PULL ON ME? WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Hermione…"

"I MEAN DID YOU THINK THAT WHEN YOU GOT THE VOUCHERS I WOULDN'T NOTICE? AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU LISTEN TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE? I TELL YOU TO DO MANY THINGS BUT YOU STILL DON'T LISTEN, AND THE ONE TIME I TELL YOU THAT I THINK YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE MUGGLE RADIO, IT BACKFIRES! I NOW HAVE ACHING FEET, AN ACHING BACK AND A SPLITING HEADACHE! HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT?" Hermione was now red in the face and her forehead was covered in beads of sweat. She was panting, as if she had just ran a long way and she could feel horrendous pain in her body.

"Hermione…"

"YOU MADE ME SUFFER! TALKING TO THAT HORRIBLE WOMAN WITH HER HORRIBLE CHILDREN CALLING ME 'FAT' AND 'BIG'…"

"Hermione…"

"DON'T YOU 'HERMIONE' ME!"

"But Hermione!"

"WHAT?"

"I can see a head!" Ron exclaimed, finally relieved that Hermione was finally listening to him.

"What…" Hermione panted in disbelief, her breathing was becoming unsteady and she was feeling very flushed.

"Hermione! The baby is coming!" Ron panicked as he rushed to her side to give her the support she needed, "The baby is coming and the healer's are not here!" He could feel panic and worry build up, concern for the baby and Hermione overflowing. "What if something goes wrong, and they aren't here to help! Hermione!"

"Ron…please…stop it! Just stop panicking!" Hermione said through panted breaths as the pain of giving birth was getting the better of her.

"I can't help it Hermione! What if something happens?" Ron was overwhelmed with emotions, fear, joy, concern and worry.

"Nothing, nothing will happen, Ron," Hermione reassured, somehow she thought that she was taking on the wrong role. Shouldn't she be the one panicking and Ron being the one trying to calm her down?

"You don't know that!" Ron exclaimed tears forming in his eyes, "Those healers said they would be half an hour! It's been longer than that! For all they know you could have died!"

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked at what he just implied. He wasn't helping her nerves.

"Well, you could have!" Ron retorted hytsterically. "I'm phoning Ginny and Harry!"

Hermione looked dumbfounded, "What? Why?"

"Ginny is a healer! She can help!"

"Ron, Ginny doesn't specialise in midwifery!" Hermione stated, trying to calm Ron down.

"But she can help if something goes wrong! The healers should have been here by now!" He exclaimed with frustration.

"Ron, look at me," Hermione said softly as she moved his head with her hand to face her, "Nothing…nothing bad will happen, just please stay calm…it's not helping me! Ahhhhh!" Hermione screamed in pain as she was forced to do a big push.

"Hermione!" Ron quickly grabbed her hand and wiped the hair away from her face, doing his best to make her feel more comfortable. "Where are those fucking healers!"

"Ron, don't swear!" Hermione scolded as she squinted in pain.

Just then, a couple of Healers rushed to Hermione's aid. Noticing that Hermione was in fact in the middle of giving birth they immediately helped her feel more comfortable and helped to deliver the baby as safely as they could.

After ten minutes of agonising pain and screaming on Hermione's part, a baby girl was safely delivered. Hermione was exhausted, but that didn't stop her from holding in her excitement about the new addition to the family.

"Can you believe it Hermione!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully, "A beautiful baby girl!"

Hermione smiled, despite having little energy left in her; "We are parents, Ron!" She said happily as she was handed her baby girl. She felt so delicate wrapped in a pink blanket that was provided for them. "Aww, she is so beautiful, Ron, look at how beautiful our daughter is"

Ron beamed, "She has your beautiful eyes!"

Hermione chucked, "She has your nose!"

"She has your smile!"

"She has your trademark hair!"

They both laughed, knowing that their daughter was well and truly a Weasley.

* * *

"Awww! She is so beautiful!" exclaimed Ginny once Hermione and the newly born baby were safely brought to St. Mungo's maternity ward.

Hermione smiled at her sister-in-law as she held her daughter carefully in her arms. Ginny was beaming at Hermione and her brother, happy that the baby was safe.

"She is going to be a heart-breaker Ron," Harry said with a chuckle as Ginny handed the baby carefully to him.

Ron smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand. "Are you ok?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, just a little tired,"

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, it was insensitive of me," Ron began softly as he stroked Hermione's curly hair.

"It's ok Ron, apology accepted," Hermione beamed as she squeezed Ron's hand. He looked at her and smiled, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"So what are you both going to name her?" Ginny asked as Harry handed the baby carefully to Hermione.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and then at their child, "I'm not sure, what do you think Ron?"

"I think she looks like a Katie," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, Katie Weasley… Still doesn't seem complete though."

"You're right, she needs a middle name." Ron replied, smiling.

"How about Katie Anne Weasley?" Hermione offered with a smile

"Katie Anne Weasley, I love it," said a beaming Ron.

"I think this should qualify us for free vouchers, don't you?"

* * *

_Well another one-shot over and done with! I enjoyed writing this, giggling a few times! _

_Let me know what you think, and i will be really happy, plus you get a virtual chocolate chip cookie:D_

_Until next time!_

_RanibowKissed:D_


End file.
